Leuke Selene: El dolor y el amor
by Isilme
Summary: Este fic viene a continuación de "Leuké Selene", lee el otro antes, por favor. Leuké no está muy segura de que Yue le corresponda, y Sakura muestra síntomas de una extraña enfermedad...


LEUKÉ SELENE: EL DOLOR Y EL AMOR  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:   
1-Esta historia enlaza con mi primer fanfic, Leuké Selene; por favor, lee antes el otro, si no es imposible   
entender nada.  
2-Sí, definitivamente Yukito y Touya aparecen como pareja, pero sin preocuparse que no se ve   
explícitamente nada.   
3-Raika no es como Yukito en el sentido de que ella es plenamente Leuké Selene en una forma u otra:   
misma personalidad, mismo rostro.   
  
El espléndido sol de junio alumbraba el tejado de la casa de los Kinomoto. Era sábado   
y Touya y su padre habían ido a llevar el coche a un taller de reparaciones que quedaba   
bastante lejos. Dentro, en el salón, se desarrollaba una reunión algo particular.   
- Raika…digo…Leuké, ¡cómo me alegro de que estás con nosotros!- dijo Sakura,   
entusiasmada.   
- Te agradezco tanto que me hayas dado esta segunda oportunidad…  
La muchacha había abandonado por el momento su forma adoptada y, sentada en el   
sofá, la belleza de sus ojos verdes y su larguísima melena de oro la convertían en centro de   
atención. Hablaba con una voz dulcísima, aunque aún no conocía muy bien a su maestra, lo   
estaba deseando. "Espero ser digna de esta misión", pensaba con humildad.   
Shaoran y Tomoyo sonreían contentos, orgullosos del buen trabajo que había hecho   
Sakura. Kero intervino:  
- La cuestión es dónde vas a permanecer mientras seas Raika. Yue y tú no tenéis la suerte de   
poseer una forma adoptada tan pequeña y discreta como la mía.   
- Tienes razón- la muchacha miró a Sakura.   
- Uy…pues creo que mientras os encontréis en vuestras formas originales, es decir, cuando no   
haya nadie en casa, podéis quedaros conmigo todos. Pero se supone que al mismo tiempo   
debes llevar una vida normal como Raika, no sé qué podemos hacer…  
- Yo tengo una idea que seguro que funcionará- dijo Yue.- Cierta persona a la que conozco   
muy bien estará dispuesto a ayudarte. Kero, Leuké, volved a vuestras formas adoptadas.  
Confiando en el buen juicio de Yue, ambos obedecieron y volvieron a ser Raika y   
Kero-chan. Yue desapareció tras sus alas y en su lugar pudieron ver a Yukito, quien se   
sorprendió al ver a Raika. Dos días atrás la había conocido, asistía a su misma clase. Recordó   
que Sakura les dijo a Touya y a él que era una amiga suya. Sonrió. Raika, por su parte, sabía   
lo que tenía que hacer:  
- Como os estaba diciendo, mi familia se empeñó en mandarme a estudiar aquí, ya sabéis, en   
un pueblo tan pequeño no había muchas oportunidades. El primer año de la carrera lo cursé en   
el pueblo vecino, pero ahora…aquí estoy.   
Shaoran y Tomoyo escuchaban con atención. La chica actuaba con tal naturalidad que   
ellos casi la creyeron. Se dieron cuenta de que, a diferencia de Yukito, era consciente en todo   
momento de su doble naturaleza.   
- ¿Y dónde vas a vivir?- preguntó Sakura, siguiendo el juego.  
- La verdad es que no lo sé. En teoría me esperaban aquí unos parientes de mi madre, pero al   
llegar me he encontrado con que les ha surgido un asunto en el extranjero y tardarán en volver   
unas semanas.   
- Eh, Raika- dijo Yukito.- Mis abuelos también se han ido de viaje. ¿Por qué no te quedas en   
mi casa una temporada? Les llamaré, seguro que no ponen ninguna pega.   
  
Todos, Sakura incluida, estaban muy asombrados. No esperaban menos de Yukito,   
pero les pareció impresionante cómo Yue, sin tener la misma personalidad que él, sabía de   
antemano cómo iba a reaccionar.   
- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias! Pero pídeles permiso antes, no quiero causarte ningún   
problema.   
Raika estaba contentísima, ¡vivir con la forma adoptada de Yue! De vez en cuando   
podrían transformarse, pensaba. Sakura intervino:  
- Eso es muy amable por tu parte, Yukito. Es una buena amiga mía y no te creará problemas.   
Y, por supuesto, ahora que sé cocinar bien podéis venir a cenar siempre que queráis.  
Diciendo esto, le alargó su móvil a Yukito y éste contó a sus abuelos que una   
compañera suya estaba en apuros; sin inconvenientes, le dieron permiso para alojarla en su   
casa.   
En ese momento se oyó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse. Apareció   
Touya, medio asfixiado por el calor que hacía fuera. Contempló la escena, atónito.  
- Hola, Touya- saludó educadamente Raika.   
- ¡Ah, Raika! Ahora recuerdo, Sakura me habló de vuestra amistad.  
También saludaron los demás. Sakura no sabía explicar de modo convincente el   
motivo de tan multitudinaria reunión ^^Û, pero Yuki le echó una mano:  
- Raika va a quedarse una temporada en mi casa, mientras sus familiares regresan de viaje. Es   
nueva aquí y queremos ayudarla a integrarse.   
El muchacho, que permanecía en pie, miró con sus ojos oscuros a la forastera. Era   
terriblemente guapa…ummm…era peligrosamente guapa. La idea no le gustaba en absoluto.   
Lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su amigo y dijo:   
- Muy bien. Yo sólo venía a por un papel del coche que hemos olvidado. Hasta luego.   
  
Por la tarde, Sakura y Tomoyo se llevaron a Raika de compras.   
- Yo correré con todos los gastos, no os preocupéis- dijo aquélla.   
A la guardiana le gustaba ese mundo: tantos niños, escaparates iluminados,   
sonidos…Por donde pasaban, la belleza de las dos quinceañeras y de su imponente amiga   
mayor (unos veintiuno o así) causaba admiración. Compraron todo lo que Leuké iba a   
necesitar para llevar una vida corriente.   
Seguidamente, tal y como les había dicho el sonriente Yukito, llevaron las cosas al   
nuevo hogar de Raika. Aquél le mostró su habitación e invitó a las niñas a merendar (NOTA:   
No, Raika no se atracaba de comer al estilo Yukito). Más tarde las jovencitas se marcharon.   
- Hasta mañana.  
"Sólo espero que Touya no se haya enfadado", pensó Yuki.   
- Conociendo a mi hermano…-le dijo Sakura a su amiga, mientras regresaban a casa.- Esto no   
le hace ninguna gracia.   
- Acabará aceptándola y serán amigos, no te preocupes.  
  
Pero Touya siempre había sido muy celoso. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía asumido el   
emparejamiento de su hermana con "el mocoso", que parecía definitivo. Y no lo ocultaba por   
más que quisiera, sus ojos exteriorizaban todo sentimiento. Como no pudo ocultar lo de   
Yukito. Como no podía ahora ocultar que temía que una rubia guapa se interpusiera. Sin darle   
más vueltas, se dirigió a casa de su amigo. Lo encontró en el jardín, regando unas macetas.   
- ¡Hola, Touya!  
- Hola- respondió muy serio.  
- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
- Tenemos que hablar. ¿Dónde está la chica?  
- Arriba, ordenando su habitación. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Anda, pasa.   
Entraron en el salón.  
- Yuki…no quiero que…ya sabes, es muy guapa.  
Los ojos de Yukito se abrieron como platos, acababa de comprender lo que pasaba.   
Pero vaya una ocurrencia.   
- Claro que es guapa, inteligente y amable, pero yo ya he elegido, y no tengo intención de   
cambiar de opinión. Puedes confiar en mí.  
Touya supo que decía la verdad, y su expresión se suavizó hasta la sonrisa, que era   
correspondida.   
  
Raika acabó de meter su ropa nueva en un armario y bajó las escaleras en dirección al   
salón. No hizo ruido pero, al llegar, giró sobre sus talones y se dio media vuelta en completo   
silencio, algo ruborizada de la impresión.   
Necesitaba pensar. "Vaya, la Maestra no me había dicho nada de esto, ni Yue. Su   
forma adoptada y Touya…"  
Le quedó muy claro que para estar con Yue tenía que esperar a que recobrara su forma   
original. Dos personas y un mismo ser…eran tan distintos.   
  
- Tal vez debería habérselo advertido- murmuró Sakura, mientras paseaba por el parque con   
Li.   
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Espero que Leuké se dé cuenta de que Yue y Yukito no tienen nada en común. Sobre todo   
cuando mi hermano vaya de visita.   
- No te preocupes por ella, parece una chica lista. Tú…has hecho una gran trabajo.  
- Gracias, Shaoran- lo abrazó.   
  
Cayó la noche, Raika y Yuki fueron a casa de Sakura a cenar. A Fujitaka le había   
surgido un compromiso y volvería tarde, y Touya trabajaba de noche. Así pues, Tomoyo,   
Shaoran, Yuki, Raika y Sakura cenaron juntos. Ésta había preparado una comida deliciosa.   
Seguidamente, los tres guardianes volvieron a sus formas originales. La energía de su Maestra   
ya era más que suficiente para mantenerlos. Tomoyo puso en marcha su cámara de vídeo e   
hizo una toma de Leuké y Sakura juntas, ¡estaban tan guapas! La guardiana estaba cogiéndole   
cariño a su Maestra y a sus encantadores amigos.   
Tomoyo y Li se marcharon a sus casas, pues se estaba haciendo tarde. Sakura se quedó   
dormida al rato, con Kero (que roncaba y todo) como mullida almohada. Yue cerró sus ojos   
enseguida también. Pero Leuké tardó más, porque se sentía inquieta. "He sido creada para ser   
compañera de Yue, y él me acepta…o eso creo yo. Pero no me quiere. Me pregunto si podré   
lograr que sienta algo por mí. Aunque amable y muy leal a la Maestra, parece distante. Pero   
puedo percibir que tiene un buen corazón. Yukito, en cambio, es más…sentimental,   
supongo". Se sentó al lado de Yue y lo miró con ternura. "Ojalá pueda conseguir tu amor.   
Encontraré la forma, tenemos tanto tiempo por delante…". Y se quedó dormida.   
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron con relativa normalidad; Raika era muy inteligente y   
no le costaba entender lo que le explicaban en clase. Se hizo muy amiga de Yukito,   
ayudándole en todo lo que podía. E incluso logró resultarle simpática a Touya. Lo mejor para   
ella era cuando su compañero de casa y ella se reunían con Sakura, y volvían a su forma   
original sin temor. Pero, aún así, entrar en los pensamientos de Yue era tan difícil que Leuké   
se entristecía, eso sí, ocultándolo a todos los ojos. Sakura, por su parte, seguía sin ser   
demasiado perspicaz para con los asuntos del corazón y no se había dado cuenta. Disfrutaba a   
lo grande la compañía de Leuké/Raika: era como una hermana mayor, siempre atenta y   
amable, hermosa y polifacética.   
  
Una noche en la que Raika y Yukito estaban en su casa cenando, ella vio una clara   
oportunidad de conquistar a Yue. Había recibido lecciones de cocina (y otras tareas   
hogareñas) de manos de Sakura, para ayudar en lo posible a su anfitrión, y esa noche la cena   
estaba deliciosa. Una vez terminaron, subieron cada uno a su habitación pero, antes de que se   
separaran, la chica clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él y dijo:  
- Recupera tu forma original.  
Yue reaccionó al instante y se presentó ante ella. La miró sorprendido. Raika volvió a   
ser Leuké.   
- Tengo que hablar contigo, Yue.  
Él siguió a la hermosa criatura a su habitación y se sentaron.   
- Necesito saber si de verdad me quieres como compañera o no.   
- Claro, juntos podemos llevar a cabo nuestra misión mucho mejor.   
Ella pensó que el momento había llegado y acercó su rostro lentamente al de Yue.   
Pero justo en ese momento oyeron los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras. La chica,   
asustada, recuperó su otro aspecto. Yue sabía quién era, y decidió permanecer en su verdadera   
forma para no confundir ni poner en evidencia a Yukito.   
Touya llamó a la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, y oyó una voz (uumm, algo distinta)   
decirle que pasara. La abrió y se quedó muy sorprendido. Ya se conocían. Desde el día en que   
Touya le dio sus poderes, ayudándole de ese modo a vivir, Yue se había presentado ante él en   
algunas ocasiones. Le había hecho una promesa.   
- ¿Yuki…Yue?  
- Touya.  
Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, y descubrió a Raika, que estaba en pijama y   
sentada en el borde de la cama ^^U.   
- Vaya…¿Has aparecido en tu forma original ante ella?  
- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.  
- Pero ¿y Yuki…?- estaba algo confuso.  
- Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, seguimos siendo dos seres absolutamente diferentes.   
Puedes esperar a Yukito en el salón, seguro que bajará.  
- Gracias por seguir cuidando de Sakura.  
- No estaría aquí de no ser por ti.   
  
Tratando de no molestar más, Touya bajó las escaleras y se sentó en un sillón. "Pero   
¿ella es humana o no?". En la habitación, Yue miró a Raika.  
- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?  
- Déjalo. Me voy a dormir, tú haz lo que quieras.  
Tragándose las lágrimas con disimulo, salió de la habitación y entró en la suya,   
cerrando la puerta.   
Al poco, Yukito se reunió con Touya en el salón.   
  
Para sorpresa de sus profesores y compañeros, Raika logró aprobar los exámenes.   
Ciertamente, sus dos amigos la ayudaron mucho con los apuntes. Sakura y compañía también   
pasaron las pruebas del instituto y pronto todos estaban de vacaciones. Llevaron a Raika a   
muchísimos sitios. Ella estaba encantada, pero en el fondo seguía doliéndole la pasividad de   
Yue.   
  
Una hermosa tarde, Sakura y Shaoran paseaban por el parque cogidos de la mano,   
felices de estar juntos. De pronto, ella sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y soltó la mano de Li,   
llevándosela al pecho con un gesto de dolor.   
- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?  
- No…no es nada, sólo una pequeña punzada aquí.   
Shaoran la miró detenidamente y pudo ver que su rostro había empalidecido. Parecía   
aturdida.   
- Venga, te llevo a casa- dijo rodeándola con su brazo.  
Pero a los tres pasos se desmayó, él la cogió a cuestas y se dirigió a la residencia   
Kinomoto lo más rápido que pudo. Llegaron y Touya les abrió la puerta, frunciendo el ceño al   
ver al "mocoso", pero cuando se fijó en que llevaba a su hermana le preguntó:  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia el salón, haciendo una señal al chico   
para que entrara.   
- Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, perdió el color y se desmayó.  
Touya le tomó el pulso. Era constante, aunque un poco lento. Fue a por el termómetro   
y cuando entró en el salón de nuevo ella había entreabierto los ojos y Li estaba arrodillado a   
su lado, muy preocupado. Pero no tenía fiebre, al contrario, su temperatura tendía hacia abajo.   
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó su hermano.  
- Me duele…  
- Esto no es normal- murmuró Li.  
Llamó a su padre al móvil, Fujitaka llegó a los pocos minutos y se la llevaron al   
hospital. Li se quedó para avisar a Tomoyo y a los guardianes; tenía un mal presentimiento.   
- Tomoyo, Sakura está en el hospital- le dijo por teléfono.  
- ¿Qué?  
- El asunto me da mala impresión, creo que corre peligro. Nos encontraremos en la puerta de   
su casa, ¡ven!  
- Llego en un segundo.   
- Oye, mocoso, ¿qué ha pasado?- Kero voló hacia él, aún no se había enterado de nada.   
- Está enferma, se la han llevado.   
  
Cogió un taxi junto con Tomoyo y preguntaron en el hospital. Localizaron su   
habitación y pasaron en el justo momento en que el doctor salía. Miraron a Sakura, que   
dormía en una cama, y preguntaron a su padre por el diagnóstico del médico.  
- Siente malestar general, pero sus constantes son normales y no tiene fiebre. No lo sabe con   
certeza.   
"Percibo una energía muy intensa y negativa, pero una carta no puede ser", pensó   
Shaoran. "No queda ninguna libre, ninguna".   
  
Los cuatro días siguientes en el hospital fueron terribles, nada de lo que le daban   
parecía surtir efecto, apenas hablaba y sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. Le hicieron todo tipo de   
pruebas, pero no sacaron conclusión alguna. Al final, el médico les recomendó que se la   
llevaran a casa, que probablemente allí recuperaría poco a poco las fuerzas, y le recetó unas   
medicinas.   
Yukito y Raika fueron a visitarla y se quedaron con ella. Touya había salido a la   
farmacia y Fujitaka no había tenido más remedio que volver al trabajo. Los tres guardianes   
volvieron a sus formas originales y la rodearon. Ella, acostada en el sillón y tapada hasta el   
cuello aunque el calor era espantoso, los miraba con ojos tristes y apagados.   
- Me duele…-murmuró.- Me siento muy débil.   
- Presiento una energía maligna, está cerca.- Dijo KeroBeros.   
- Está dentro de ella- murmuró Yue, procurando que Sakura no lo oyera.  
- Pero eso no puede ser- Leuké se horrorizó ante esa idea.   
En ese momento llegaron Tomoyo y Li.   
- Oh, otra vez siento esa energía- dijo el muchacho.   
- ¿Tú también? Nosotros acabamos de notarla. Debe de haber entrado en su cuerpo y…  
A Tomoyo se le saltaron las lágrimas y musitó:  
- Está robándole las fuerzas…  
- Nuestros poderes no pueden hacer nada. Ni las medicinas tampoco.   
Leuké le puso una mano en la frente.  
- Está muy fría.   
- Amo Clow…- susurró Sakura, en sueños.- Esta vez yo…no voy a poder.   
- Es la única persona que puede ayudarla, tenemos que traer a Eriol- sentenció Kero.   
- Lo encontraremos como sea y volveremos pronto- dijo Yue.- Mientras tanto te confío su   
custodia, Leuké. Ellos estarán contigo.   
Diciendo esto, desplegaron sus alas y salieron por la ventana. Leuké miró a Li.  
- Eriol es la reencarnación del Amo Clow, del creador de las cartas que capturó Sakura, y   
también de Yue y de Kero, ¿verdad? Me han hablado de él.  
- Sí. Él creó a otros dos guardianes y tiene mucho poder.   
- Por favor- murmuró Tomoyo, muy angustiada.- Que vengan a tiempo…  
Li se arrodilló junto a Sakura, que ya dormía profundamente.  
- No me dejes…  
  
Los dos guardianes atravesaron el mar y la tierra, guiados por su instinto. Volaban   
rápido y sin descanso, deseando llegar con todo su corazón. Esperaron a que se hiciera de   
noche para no ser vistos y descendieron. Sentían con total claridad la presencia del Amo   
Clow, por eso no les costó encontrar la enorme mansión, situada a las afueras de Londres.  
Exhausto por las muchas horas de vuelo, Yue llamó a la puerta. Abrió Nakuru, en   
pijama, que se sorprendió mucho al verlo.  
- ¡Yue! ¡Keroberos!- Suppi-chan se asomó también.  
- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Vendréis a ver al Amo, ¿no? Pasad.   
Pasaron al salón y Eriol salió a su encuentro. También él había crecido, sus quince   
años se habían traducido en un incremento de la inteligencia de su expresión, siempre   
misteriosa.   
- Me alegro de veros.  
- Eriol…Venimos por algo muy urgente, se trata de Sakura. Está muy enferma y el   
causante es algún tipo de energía oscura que no logramos identificar. No puede ser una   
carta. Cada vez está más débil, sólo murmura que siente mucho dolor- explicaron.- Tienes   
que ayudarla, por favor. Hemos dejado con ella a la quinta guardiana, pero si nos   
retrasamos puede que sea demasiado tarde.   
- Rubymoon, Spinel Sun, nos marchamos. Sé lo qué está pasando.   
  
Ya habían pasado dos noches. Tras darle las meicinas, Touya llevó a su hermana a su   
habitación, y la dejó descansar. Leuké se deslizó por la ventana, yendo a parar al lado de   
la cama. Tomoyo y Li acababan de marcharse, llevaban días sin dormir. Cada cierto rato   
el hermano mayor se asomaba para comprobar si había cambios en el estado de la niña, y   
leuké tenía que esconderse, si la veía tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Y no era   
el momento.   
"No mejora, está muy claro que esto no es una enfermedad normal, es algo mucho   
peor, algo que lleva dentro", pensó. Pasó su mano por el cabello de la chica, y ésta hizo un   
gesto de dolor a pesar de estar dormida. Todo le hacía daño. Sintió que el rostro de la   
chica empalidecía aún más, y que abría un poco los ojos.  
- Ya no…más…-dijo con un hilo de voz.   
A Leuké se le ocurrió la única posibilidad que tenía de salvar a su Maestra y de ser   
realmente útil por primera y última vez. Incorporó su cuerpo, ya en los últimos instantes   
de vida, y la abrazó.   
- Ahora, ente maligno, abandónala a ella y tómame en su lugar- dijo con gran decisión.-  
Ahora.  
El cuerpo de la guardiana desprendía una energía pálida, parecida a la luz de la Luna,   
su símbolo. Del pecho de Sakura escapó un humo negro y denso que inmediatamente   
entró en Leuké. La cara de la niña recuperó su color. Justo en ese momento entró Touya.   
Vio a su hermana con mucho mejor aspecto y, arrodillada junto a su cama, con el tronco   
desmayado sobre el edredón, a una mujer rubia con alas, cuya figura le resultó familiar.   
- ¿Raika?  
Sakura se despertó y se incorporó. Miró a su hermano, luego a su izquierda, y   
descubrió a la joven.   
- ¡Oh, no!- ella lo comprendió todo y comenzó a llorar.- No me dejes, no me dejes por   
favor.   
- ¿Es Raika?- Touya se acercó y cogió a la inmóvil joven para ver su cara. Dos ojos color   
esmeralda, entreabiertos y ya apagados le respondieron que sí. Con un último esfuerzo,   
murmuró:  
- Yo soy…Leuké Selene…Sakura está bien ya…  
- Eres como Yue, proteges a mi hermana, ¿verdad? Le has salvado la vida.   
- Como Yue…- cerró los ojos y comenzó a desvanecerse.   
- ¡Eriol!- Sakura descubrió a cinco oscuras siluetas en la ventana.   
Touya se retiró contra la pared y observó la escena sin moverse. Dos criaturas aladas y   
dos grandes felinos, con alas también, saltaron al suelo de la habitación. El muchacho de   
pelo azulado, que llevaba su cetro en la mano, miró a Sakura.  
-Lo hemos visto todo. Tú ya estás curada, querida Sakura.   
  
Se dirigió hacia la quinta guardiana, que continuaba desvaneciéndose en el aire, y  
colocó una mano en su frente. La habitación se llenó de una luz clara y cegadora. Oyeron   
la voz del mago:  
- Debes vivir, Blanca Luna.   
La luz se extinguió y, en el centro de la habitación, de pie y con el rostro iluminado,   
apareció Leuké. Yue avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.   
- Gracias, Eriol- dijo la guardiana, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto.  
- ¡Leuké!! ¡Estás bien!- Sakura lloró de la emoción.- Gracias.  
  
- Todo tiene su explicación-dijo Eriol, al tiempo que todos los ojos se clavaban en él. Pero   
él miraba a Yue.  
- Yue, el origen de esa energía se encontraba en tus antiguos sentimientos. En concreto del   
más terrible, del que sentiste hace mucho tiempo cuando Clow dejó este mundo: Era el   
dolor. Lo llevaste dentro durante mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin juzgaste a Sakura y   
empezaste a quererla, la nueva emoción ocupó su lugar y el dolor escapó, cobrando vida   
propia. Con el paso de los años, y tras dar muchas vueltas en forma de energía maligna,   
quiso regresar a ti. En un principio la entrada le resultó imposible, porque habías   
empezado a ser feliz, así que pensó que si dañaba a Sakura te dañaría a ti también y se   
instalaría así en tu alma para siempre. Blanca Luna le pidió que la tomara a ella en vez de   
a su Maestra, y accedió porque sabía que la pérdida de tu compañera también te causaría   
daño, puesto que la quieres. Pero ahora que ambas están a salvo, no volverá a ocurrir.   
  
Se quedaron boquiabiertos. Especialmente Yue, que miraba al suelo recordando su   
pasado, su presente…planteándose en un segundo su futuro. Eriol se dirigió a Touya.  
- Esto no te produce una verdadera sorpresa, ¿verdad?  
- Sé ciertas cosas.   
- Sakura te contará el resto de la historia. Ahora debemos marcharnos.   
Miró a Sakura, admirando a la hermosa joven en que se había convertido.  
- Ven a visitarnos algún día.   
- Prometido.   
- Y tú, Yue, no olvides que aunque el Amo Clow te creó como juez imparcial, en el fondo   
quiso darte toda la libertad para sentir y actuar. Siempre procuró lo mejor para vosotros.   
Blanca Luna es una valiente luchadora, y será fiel a su Maestra y creadora. Nunca la dejes.   
  
Diciendo esto, salió por la ventana con sus guardianes y desapareció entre las sombras.   
Touya se acercó a KeroBeros.  
- El peluche, ¿cierto?  
- Siempre has sospechado de mí. Soy Cerberus, la Bestia del Sello.   
- Hermanita, descansa. Raika, gracias por salvarla.- Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.  
  
Kero se tendió en una alfombra a los pies de la cama.   
- Vamos fuera, hay Luna llena- Yue tomó gentilmente la mano de Leuké. Salieron y se   
sentaron en lo alto del tejado.   
- No me dijiste que me querías- ella lo miró a los ojos.  
- Te lo digo ahora. Contigo nunca más sentiré dolor. Estoy seguro.  
La besó largamente bajo el iluminado cielo de media noche. No se separarían. Jamás.  
  
A la mañana siguiente acudieron Tomoyo y Shaoran, recién enterados de la feliz   
noticia, ¡Sakura estaba bien! Entre todos le contaron a Touya los episodios que desconocía   
de la historia. La caza y la transformación de las Cartas de Clow, el equilibrio de los   
inmensos poderes de Sakura, el perpetuo consejo de Kero… Era también la historia del   
muchacho que llegó de Hong-Kong para competir con la niña y luchar a su lado hasta el   
punto de enamorarse de ella. La historia de la fiel Tomoyo, del misterioso Eriol. Y de la   
creación de una maravillosa criatura, cuyo nombre era Leuké Selene.   
  
  
****************************************************  
¿Qué tal? Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Quizá no debería haber escrito una segunda   
parte, pero me sentía muy ligada a este nuevo personaje y no podía dejar de pensar en   
argumentos para volver a introducirlo. Podéis darme todo tipo de opiniones, eso sí, no seáis   
muy duros conmigo, por favor ^^U. E-mail: mjpj@supercable.es  
  
Sakura y compañía son copyright de CLAMP. Leuké Selene es copyright de María Jesús.   
  
MJ 10-2-01  
  
  



End file.
